408:Donna in the House with The Clock in The Wall
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna, Emma, Animal, Rocket, and Groot go to Michigan to investigate the hauntings of an old house. By the time they got in, they were warped back to 1953 where they were taking jobs as babysitters for the owner's nephew, along with a group of friends from Seattle.
1. Through the Looking Glass

The Millennium Falcon was landing by a vast area, Emma and Donna popped out of it. "Why are we here in New Zebedee, Michigan?" Emma asked.

"Because Rocket thinks that a local house is being haunted by warlocks" Donna answered,

"Are those boy witches?" Emma asked.

"Something like that," Donna answered,

"It better not be like Braidwood Manor." Emma recalled, "It's still scary."

"I Am Groot(Don't be so scared Emma" Groot said,

"Okay, Animal" Donna whispered, "Sniff it out"

"Okay" Animal replied as he started to sniff out the haunted house.

They found the location of the house, but an old man came up, "Don't go in the Barnavelt House" said the old man," "That' place is haunted."

"Ignore the creepy man," Donna said to Emma, "And let's go inside."

"I warned you." shouted the man.

Inside, they saw stuff that was left from the 1950s. Emma saw a picture of an obese man, "That's Jonathan Barnavelt" Rocket explained."He was the owner before this place got shut down. Usually these days no one tears down houses due to them being, "Haunted"

"I think I'm getting a pimple." Emma worriedly said as she ran to find a mirror.

She found a large one by the library. As she looked closer to see if she had any pimples she started to fall in. Donna heard her scream and saw her going in, she decided to do the same thing, "I Am Groot(Wait for us, Donna)" Groot shouted as he and Animal barged in.

"Another Kiddo Khaos moment!" groaned Rocket as he jumped in.

As they got out of the mirror, they found Emma by a chair. They helped her up and saw that everything looked refurnished, "What happened here?" Emma asked, "It looks like we're trapped in the 1950s."

"I think we are in the 1950s," said Donna, "Look at that paper. She saw a news article saying that the New Zebedee Valentine's Day will be held February 14th, 1953. "That's on a Saturday." said Donna, "And today is Sunday, we're trapped back in time."

They decided to alter their clothes so no one would suspect a thing, "You girls look stupid!" insulted Rocket

"I am Groot(Don't tease them, Rocket!") replied Groot.

"Okay everyone" whispered Donna, "Let's try to blend in so no one can suspect a thing."

They looked around when they saw 3 girls and 1 boy seeing what was going on. One was a red-haired beauty, one was a blind blonde girl, one was an Italian tomboy with a pixie cut, and one was a black boy with freckles and glasses. "I'm Vanessa," the red-haired girl greeted, "These are my best friends, Summer, Gabs, and Anson. We're here to spend a week in New Zebedee. We won a supernatural contest."

"What was the contest for?" Emma asked.

"To find the most haunted places in America." Anson explained, "Our middle school principal chose us after we did a report on Witches and Warlocks of New Zebedee."

"For our prize" Gabs continued, "We get to travel to the place and research on it. Plus our teacher, "Miss. Bellairs" is supervising us. The rules of education say for long week trips, we must have a faculty supervisor to look after us and make sure we're safe."

"That's right" Donna recalled, "Nothing funny about student safety."

"Speaking of which" Emma replied, "Where is Summer going off to."

"Summer!" shouted Vanessa as she grabbed her cane, "You should be more careful."

"Is she blind?" Emma asked.

"She is" Vanessa answered, "Was born with it, her parents couldn't accept her condition. So they let her live with her aunt and uncle in Seattle."

"So why are you here?" Donna asked.

"This is where will be staying," "The owner here rents out rooms time to time for special occasions."

Just then the owner appeared, it was Johnathan Barnavelt.

 **Note: Miss. Bellairs is named after HWTCITW author John Bellairs.**


	2. Life is Like A Bicycle

After Johnathan gave our heroes the tour of the home, Donna found a letter on the ground to someone named, "Lewis".

 _Dear Lewis_

 _Here you'll find a one-way ticket to Michigan and Two Silver Dollars_

 _I'm sorry about the loss_

 _Your mom was my sister, so that makes us family._

 _and I'll do my best to make you feel right at home_

 _Einstein once said Life Is Like a Bicycle._

 _To stay balanced you gotta keep moving forward._

 _And so we'll we._

 _You'll be escorted by two visitors of my boarding home_

 _Their names are, "Obi-Wan" and "Anikan"_

 _Love, Uncle Johnathan_

P. S Sorry about the stain, it's chocolate.

"You have cookies," asked Donna.

"Any type" Johnathan answered.

"Cookies! Cookies" shouted Animal as Emma controlled him.

"No, Animal," Emma said, "No cookies before dinner, I need to get back to my time for dinner."

"Your time," asked Anson, "Your mean, you're not from this period."

"We're not" Donna answered.

Suddenly, a bunch of fairies, elves, and leprechauns started coming out. "This place is sort of a boarding home for magical creatures." said Johnathan, "And things are not what they seem around here."

By the door were three familiar figures to Donna. They were young Obi-Wan, young Anikan, and a grown-up Kitster, "We're back, Johnathan." shouted Obi-Wan.

"I remember them" recalled Donna, "Obi-Wan was Anikan's mentor and Kitster was Anikan's best friend on Tatooine."

Next to Anikan, was a small little boy with pilot goggles and a suitcase, "Lewis" said Johnathan to the little boy, "I'm your Uncle Johnathan. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Are you wearing a robe?" asked Lewis.

"It's a kimono," Johnathan said. "Welcome to New Zebedee. Things can be a little strange around here. Also, it's poker night"

"I don't play poker" Lewis explained, "I'm 10, you have to be 18 to play."

"Not the way I play," Johnathan said, "We bet on cookies."

"Look at all these cookies, snickerdoodle, peanut butter," Vanessa said, "You can eat cookies till you throw up."

Everyone started to laugh, "When do we get to have dinner?" Anson asked, "My parents said, "No cookies before dinner."

"This is dinner," Johnathan said,

Johnathan explained that the previous owner, Issac Izard and his wife Selena whom hidden clocks before Issac died and Selena disappeared. He was also trying to figure out the purpose of the clock. Issac Izzard was a time warlock until World War II made him go crazy.

"Your some kind of warlock," asked Gabs.

"A cookie warlock." Johnathan answered, "Plus my best friend and neighbor, "Florence" is a Flute Witch. Unfortunately, the magic stopped 10 years ago."

"I forgot to tell you" replied Obi-Wan, "We got some complaints from the neighbors that you've been playing your saxophone at Three In The Morning again."

"Come on," Johnathan said, "Someone has got to appreciate a little music. Tomorrow, who's up for a trip to Tasty Tommy's Malt Shop after school tomorrow?"

"US" shouted everyone.

"I could learn about malt shops in Michigan and compare them with Washington State malt shops," Vanessa said.

Kitster came down, "Lewis is all unpacked" Kitster replied, "Including the eight ball we found."

Anikan was starting to worry about Lewis.

Upstairs in his room, he found Lewis clenching on the magic eight ball, it was the last thing their parents gave to them before the crash. Anikan knew what it was like to lose someone close to him. There he decided to hug the little boy.


End file.
